The Walking Dead, Not Over Yet
by ReneeD1
Summary: This is after The Final Season, about 2 years after the last game took place. This time it’ll be with a new character. She strong and indepentanr after loosing the people she loved. Though she still is longing for people around she only thinks she’ll get them hurt or killed. But she runs into a Blonde and her life changes, with some great parts, and bad parts.
1. Rosie

_"You feeling alright, Red?" A older teenage boy (18) sits in front of a fire, his green eyes looming more free due to the light. His short blonde hair moves lightly to the wind, being a colder night. "Red?"_

_"Yeah?" A younger teen (14) looks up from the fire and towards him, with her blue eyes. Shineing like the moon hitting the ocean's surface. Her black long hair was pulled up into a pony tail, with bandanna wrapped around her head, where the hair line lies. It would seem as though the siblings weren't even siblings. But they had the same face shape and attitude. _

_"You alright?" He ask making the girl shrug. She was unsure. "What's up?" His voice was deep, but not extremely. It was soothing for the girl to hear. Loving it. _

_"I'm...not sure." She says honestly. "Just tired maybe." He nods and smiles._

_"Well. I love you little Red."_

_"Love you too, Jake."_

_..._

Another dream. She was dreaming again.

She sits up, having the same old bandanna, but much shorter hair, a matured face, and a scar on her left cheek. The older girl was in a old shack. Next to a old rail road station. Lucky for her she found food that night, making her have a better chance to live, but still dead on the inside. _Should I stay...or leave? _That was the big question for the day, she always had one. Everyday. Most of the time it was the same, but this one was different.

She could stay a couple days, get caught up on her loss of rest. Though she can risk someone coming in and find her, or the sick ones. She could leave, having to not sleep or sleep in a tree again, and still probably end up run into people. The girl shrugs and flops back down onto the bed. Not really caring. Sometimes it makes her sad that she and probably other people don't know why they're living. She has no one, no love to give. What was the point of living if there's nothing for you? Maybe because of the fear of death, but she doesn't fear it. Maybe to find a place, to actually find relaxation, but you never really can. Maybe waiting for something to happen, but for what? Death?

_Maybe for hope._

_Maybe for love._

_For family._

_Or the better answer..._

_Nothing._

She sighs pushing away the thoughts and stands up grabbing her bag, putting her gun in it's holster, and her knife if it's holster. _I'll just go out for a bit, and maybe come back._ She thinks walking out of the smaller room, still hearing the walker couples' groans.

"Seriously guys." She says. "If you don't want me to kill you. Than be quiet." She shrugs at them, as the sick ones keep groaning. Her blue pearls roll to the back of her head in a playful manner as she walks towards the door. "Fine." _Why the hell am I talking to the sick? _She thinks as she sighs at herself. _Am I that lonely?_ Part of her wants her to say yes, but the other part says no, I don't need anyone else.

Then she hears herself chuckling as she starts walking through the forest, only a couple yards away from the train station. She thinks of anything she'll find, even though it's past twelve o'clock, some sort of animal doesn't sound bad to her. For breakfast of course.

The sun barely peeked through the grey clouds, now being winter instead of fall. Maybe staying in that old train station wouldn't be so bad, if it rains. The leaves on the trees were either gone or an ungly brown, making everything look...dead. Like the world already is. There was then a groan, making her look. Seeing a sick one. She grabs her knife and walks towards it, as it limps towards her.

She kicks it's knee down and then stabs it's head, the sock person falling to the ground. Dead. Like the leaves. The teen looks through the dead's stuff seeing nothing useful. The dark brunette sighs standing, she then hears something else walking behind her. She turns and freezes. There stood a dog, a bit bull. The dog was a dark brownish grey color, just looking.

"Hey." The teen says, putting her hands up and taking a step back. "I don't want to do anything." The dog walks up towards her and has an unemotional face on. "Get away." The girl says again but the dog charges making her grab her knife but before she could attempt to stab the beast, it jumps on top of her, making her hit the ground hard.

She looks up at the dog with little fear. She grabs her knife with her left hand about to attack but feels the dog lick her check. The girl stops and becomes confused. It keeps licking her making her chuckles and put the dog. "Hey." She says as the dog gets off of her and sits there. She sits up and looks at the dog. "You just want a friend, huh?" The dog licks her check again making her chuckle again. "Ok, well, nice meeting you..." She then sees the dogs collar and looks. "Rosie." The dog barks and sticks it's tongue out panting. "Well, I'm Red." The dog barks again and keeps licking her face making Red laugh and giggles. "Is it just you out here?" The dog just keeps licking making her chuckle more.

Red then stands and and looks down at the dog. "Do you you have a home?" She ask making the dog bark and smile in a way. "Well, get back then if you do." Rosie barks again and runs off. Red's smile slowly drops, as she walks back towards the train station.


	2. Lightning

_"Jake. Look." The blonde boy looks and also spots what Red sees. More people, about four of them. "They have a kid my age." Red points out the brunette talking to an older man, laughing._

_Jake nods and looks back at Red. "Let's go introduce ourselves." Red's face then showed shock, _what the hell?

_"Are you trying to kill us?" She ask making him shake his head._

_"That boy, the kid my age. He's Zack. I know him." Jake says looking back at her. "We were best friends before bus all happened." Red nods and sighs._

_"Let's go then." Jake nods and stands up walking towards them. The older man looks and then grabs his gun, making Jake raise his hands with Red._

_"Stop right there." He says, cocking the pistol. Red looks at her brother as he nods._

_"Wait. Trav-"_

_"What you two want?" He ask cutting off the boy Zack._

_"Travis that's my friend." He says again making the older man, Travis, lower his gun slowly. "Jake, Reds, how you guys been?" He ask walking toward Jake as Red's brother does the same._

_"Could be better, bud." Jake hugs him and they then do a handshake. _

_"Guys, these are my friends." Travis says towards the other three. "Jake, and his younger sister, Red." They all look at each other with confusion. _

_"Hey, sir." Jake says putting his hand out to Travis. "You must be Zack's uncle, Trav."_

_"Yes." He says back. "This is my wife, Mel."_

_"And you know me." The girl says smirking at Jake. She then looks towards Red, and winks at her. Red just looks away from the brunette and sighs. _

_"Hey, Dylan." Jake says. "This is my sister, Red, I think you two will be good friends." Red looks at her with her arm cross and huffs out some irritated air. _

_"Yeah I think so too." Her golden eyes flash with excitement and a story. Red was now interested._

_..._

**_Boom!_**

"The fuck?" Red jumps up from the small bed hearing something crack and boom, loudly. The girl holds her knife ready to strike and kill.

**_Boom!_**

The room flashes a white and Red then jumps again. Even worse than a person. A storm. Red curls up in a ball, scared. The trauma of the past makes her afraid of these types of storms, it's scary. Now she wish that Rosie was back, it's been a week since she's meet the dog, and she still comes by.

But now Red was alone facing this alone. Again. The rain starts smacking on the wooden windows, harder than before and much more of it. The wind also picked up, moving things outside, with loud thumps. Red's blue eyes were much more darker, more or a light grey than a blue. She holds her head as it keeps going. Not wanting a storm to happen.

There was then a crackle. Like burning wood. Red knew what that sound was. She grabs her bag and gun standing and jumping to the other side of the smaller room hearing a tree break through the building. Red pulls up the hood on her jacket and starts running.

Where?

She doesn't know.

She keep going.

Not stoping.

She then stops noticing she couldn't see. She quickly opens up her red jacket and reaches into the inside pocket and pulls out her flashlight. She then starts running again seeing the dead groan and follow her.

Red dodges them, making sure she doesn't run into one or become a sick one. The leaves below her her were of course wet, making her slip, but she catches herself before she falls, every time. She then looks back and hen forward, and notice a hill, she tries to slow down but trips over a stick and goes down. All she was as swirls of darkness as he tumbles down, then everything stops as she realizes she wasn'f falling. Red sits up and sees her light picking it up and running off again. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but she was going.

There were of course more and more dead around, she keep dodging them and doing zigzags. At this point, she knew if she ran back, she would be no where near the train station. Her lungs burn, but she keeps running. Lighting stickes making her yelp and go faster, knowing she'll probably die tonight.

She looks back again and then forward, seeing a brick wall. This makes Red slow down and run along side it. Maybe she can get into this place. _Where's a hole?_ She keep going till she trips again. She looks at her feet and sees a wooden board covering a hole. She smirks and quickly opens it and slip it. She closes it again, and stands up. She then notice her flashlight slowly going out making her groan quietly.

"No." She whispers and hits hit but it goes out. "Damn it." Red then saw lighting strike a building in front of her. She was clearly on the other side of the enterance, so Red walks aside the building trying to find a door. Wanting to get dry. That side of the wall ends but she notice a burned down part of it. More lightening strikes showing a door that was there. She walks up to it and opens it but notice it opens only a little bit. _Thank god I'm a stick._ She takes her bag off and slips through and grabs her bag with her.

She sighs and stands up seeing a three way hallway. Not sure where to go, Red decides to go straight, she sees graffiti on the walls, making her wonder if there's people here. And she hoped not. She sees doors to her left but doesn't walk into one yet. She keeps looking around and stops when she hears footsteps from a head. She looks and sees a part of the wall sticking out and hides behind it.

"I'm going to bed. It's your shift Willy." A girl with a rouged voice says, as another kid hums. The footsteps get closer to Red. She calms herself and makes sure the girl doesn't spot her. She notice her start to walk pass her and down the hall. _Why did I have to run off?_

Red then sees the girl open a door and walk in. She walks down and passes the door, but then she hears the door open again. Red turns around and sees the girl about to walk out. _Fucking great._

"Louis is that you?" The girl then looks where Red is and they both look at each other for a second. With Red noticing the girl had no right eye. She then grabs a weapon making Red rush to her and grab her mouth and take the weapon from her hand.

"Don't scream." Red says, whispering. "I was about to leave. So, do us both a favor, and make this less of a trouble." Red then leans closer to the girls ear, and whispers in her calming voice, "Just walk back in. And pretend nothing happened. Go to sleep and have a good day tomorrow." The girl nods, making Red slowly take her hand off her mouth, she then hands the cleaver back. "Make sure your grip is tighter, next time."

Red then shuts the door.

Rushes out the building.

Out of the wall.

And out into the darkness.


	3. A new finding

_"Sleep good?" Jake ask Red, as she wakes up._

_"No." She says. "Dylan keep me up." Jake chuckles and nods._

_"Well, do you like her yet?" He ask making the younger girl, roll her eyes._

_"No, she thinks I do though." Jake laughs and pats Red's back._

_"Poor, littler Red." She then slaps him making his laugh at her. "Look, try and be friendly to her, it's been awhile since you've had a friend you age." Red rolls her blue eyes and scoffs._

_"After everything happened, I only wanted it to be me and you. A duo." Red then walks away angrily._

_..._

The feeling of wet licks starts to wake up Red. "What?" She ask groggy. "Leave me alone." She then pops her head up realizing that something was waking her up. Rosie was there licking the girl's cheek. "Oh, hey girl." The dog bark and sits down making Red look around herself. She was leaning up against a tree, damp from that night.

"I'm guessing you had a better night then me?" Rosie barks again making Red roll her eyes and lean her head back. She sighs and then feels the hunger hit her. She was hungry. "Fuck." The dog then barks and starts walking away. Red just looks at her as the dog looks back and barks at Red. "What?" She ask as the dog takes a few steps and barks again at her. "You want me to follow you?" She ask making the dog bark and start running. "Wait!"

Red then jumps up putting her bag on and rubs after the dog. The ground was muddy and wet making it a bit harder for the girl to run, as they keep running. "Could you slow down?" Red ask as the dog keep going forward. "Or. Or not." Then Rosie stops and looks back and bark, Red then slows down and walks towards her, taking deep breaths.

The dark brunette looks and sees a small river, with spears on the side. Red picks one up and looks into the water seeing fishes swim down. "Ok. I see." Red says and starts fishing for food. Though it was quite hard, mainly because it wasn't a fishing rode but a spear. Though the jet black haired girl finally got one after about ten minutes of missing and then stabbing rocks.

"Hmm, some fish." She then puts the spear back and looks at Rosie who was laying down, bathing in the sun light. "How'd you know this was here?" She ask making the dog pop her head a bit and bark, looking down a path. "It's that one place I ran into last night." Red notice and sighs. "That's where you live. Huh?" The dog stands up and barks making Red lightly smile.

"Well, Thank you, Rosie." Red then kneels down, in front of the dog and pets her. "But I think I'm going to head away from here, so, you can't follow me." Rosie then sits and whines, making the teen sigh again. "Take care of those kids, will ya?" She barks making Red smile and pets her, standing back up. "Well, good bye, Rosie. My friend." She barks and starts heading down the trail, making Red's smile, go away again.

_I need to get away before they know I'm here._ Red thinks as she turns around and heads the opposite direction, holding the dead fish in her hand. Of course Red would probably regret her decision of letting the dog go, instead of keeping her. Though Rosie isn't her dog in the first place, making her a bit better about being alone.

Maybe being alone was still the best option for her. Still not wanting to hurt anyone. Or anything. Besides the dead. The road might be lonely for however long she lives, but she's greatful she won't hurt anyone on the way, again.

...

Red only traveled at least a few miles from that small river, it was now night and the winds picked up and it was pouring again. She knew lightening would strike soon, and she wasn't look forward towards it. The moon light was still bright enough to see through the clouds, making some from of light for her.

She was upset it was rainning, Red wanted to eat the fish, but couldn't have it raw. She needed a fire but could make one, she couldn't get warm. The teen holds herself in order to become more warm. Her teeth chattering together as her body shakes, but still no warmth. Her red jacket still wasn't enough for her, and same for her pants.

The was a flash of light, followed by thunder, close by her. It was a matter of time before the lightening strikes her or near her, enough for her death. More lights flash in the sky, as the thunder shakes the forest, Red's small body wasn't going to warm anything up, instead she lays in the ground holding herself, and starts feeling her own tears fall from her shining blue eyes. This was it for her.

...V

"Vi." A voice calls the blonde sleeping peacefully, she knew she had to get up, but sleep sounded better. "Vi." She feels someone shake her makin Violet groan and sit up. Looking at Louis with her good eye. "Come on. We're hunting." He says making Violet nod standing up.

"I'll be out in a moment, let me get ready." Louis nods, his longer hair bouncing with his head as he walks out. The blonde yawns and grabs a hair tie on her dresser, tying up her now longer hair, into a bun. She then grabs her bag, and puts her cleaver in it, _who was that girl? _She starts thinking of the mysterious girl again, wondering how she got in, and how...her voice was so soothing. _A bit too much._

Violet walks out of her room and heads towards the outside seeing everybody out there. Even Clem trying to walk on her peg leg. She walks down towards Louis and sees Rosie on the door as if she wanted to go out also, and whining. "Hey Rosie." Violet says, Rosie not breaking contact from the outside.

"Maybe she needs to go." Louis says making Violet nod. Louis than opens the door and Rosie bolts out, and doesn't stop. "Shit." Louis says.

"Maybe she got a sent in something?" Violet says and starts running after her.

"Maybe." She hears Louis running behind her as they follow the much faster dog through the woods. It rain again that night making it harder to run through the muddy ground. Violet sees Rosie stops every so often to see if they were following but then keeps running. Violet was a great runner, she could keep going at a steady pass, but not as fast as Rosie.

It seems only thrity minutes of running when in reality it has been almost two hours, Violet doesn't mind, until Rosie slows down and keeps barking at a fallen tree. She runs towards the roots and starts digging the dirt away. "Rosie, what are you doing?" Viler as as Rosie digs fastly.

"Gee...how...can...you...woo." Louis says raking deep breath inbetween breaths. "Not die?" He making Biolet shurg as Rosie starts backing out. "What she doing?" He ask.

"I'm-" Violet stops alone she sees Rosie pulling a person from the hole. The blonde helps the dog and sees a girl in a red jacket. "Not this." The girl looked around their age, if not older. Her hair was short and a dark black, with a bandanna around her head, she was still wearing her own backpack.

"Is she alive?" Violet shrugs at Louis' question and checks for a pulse.

...thump...thump...

"She's alive." Violet says. "Slow heart beat."

"Are we bringing her back?" Louis ask, and kneels

Down next to Violet. "You're in charge here." Violet nods and looks back at the girl._ She was the girl._ She thinks and then takes a breath in. "Yeah." She says. "We will, I'll carry her back." Violet then grabs her and picks her up, in a bridal style. She notice how light she is.

"Ok, Rosie lead the way." Louis says making the dog bark and slowly run towards the direction.

_Who is she? _

_Why is she here?_

_Is she good or bad?_


	4. Lois

_"Riley." Red jumps up and notice everything white. "Riley." Her real name was being called, by her bother. _

_"Jake?" She calls out, starting to stand up. "Wh-Am I dead?" Then she feels a hand on she shoulder, making her turn around seeing her brother. _

_"Hey little Red." He says making the younger girl smile brightly. He then hugs her,tightly as she does the same._

_"I told you Red." He chuckles and nods. "Am I dead?" He then shakes his head no, making Red nod. _

_"You're just dreaming." He says. "You brought me here." Red then nods. "I love you."_

_"Love you too." She says hugging him again seeing the world becomes a bright white. Everything fading again._

_..._

"I don't think she's up." Red made sure her eyes were close as she hears a male talking. "See?"

"Ok, we can head back." The sleeping teen recognize the voice from the other night. "Hopefully she doesn't turn." She then hears people walking away and a door shut. Red's blue eyes snap open, looking around to be sure they weren't in the room, she notice a smaller room. There two bunk beds (one she is laying in and one acrosser), between them laid a dresser. She tries sitting up but her left was caught on something. She looks back towards the wall and sees her hand ducktaped to the metal pole of the bed.

_Smart._ She had to give them props, this was a good way to make sure someone wouldn't attack them if dead. Red then uses her other hand to break free, making her sit up and rub her tired wrist. She looks around and notice two things. A shelf at the end of the bed, and a small box on the other bed. Though she saw none of her things in the room with her.

Red then checks her holsters not finding her knife or gun there. A groan escapes her lips as she stands up, she feels for her hair, combing it, doing it to relive stress, but notice something. Her bandanna was gone. _Fuck._ She then slowly walks towards the door and twist the door knob, seeing the room was clearly unlocked. Though she doesn't head out yet, hearing someone walking further away. Red walks back from the door, Incase someone walks in.

Though the footsteps stopped before reaching towards her. Red sighs and looks around. _Probably should find something to protect myself._ The teenager looks at the shelves seeing nothing but some pictures. She then looks back at the box and opens it, seeing art supplies, and a safely pin. She takes it, knowing it could be useful, but not as a weapon.

Red then walks towards the door but hears someone approach it and starts to open it. Red looks around and sees no where to hid. She just goes back and lays on the bed she was before and lays her hands on her stomach. The door opens and someone walks in. It was a boy, around her age, with dark skin. His hair was also dark and in dread locks, and wears a dark green trench cloak.

"Oh, hey you're awake." His says making Red look at him and then away, towards the top bunk. She wasn't the one to get attached easily, and to mingle. "You remind me a lot like my friend." The boy chuckles to himself and then sighs. "I brought you some food, thought you'd like something."

Red was shrugs, not feeling the hungry.

"Ok then." Red sees from the corner of her eyes, the boy putting the food on the dresser and starts walking away. "I'm Louis." He then opens the door and shuts it after. The girl sits up and looks at the bowl, seeing some stew with meat, her stomach then aches, Red sighs but then shrugs. _If I die I die._ She starts grabbing the bowl and eating the food. She moans in delight, not having some thing like this in a long while.

She finishes fastly and puts the bowl down. Then a sighs escape her lips, she looks around unsure how to escape this place she was at. Sure, the boy, Louis, left the door unlock, but who know if he or someone else is sitting out there. Plus all her supplies aren't with her. Red looks to her right seeing the window, with bars. Though she notice how big apart each bar is. _I could try. I'm tiny enough._

She stands, and gets on top of the older dresser, starting to slip through. Red was a good fit, it was only a small amount of struggles. Her right shoulder and arm sticks out but she then gets caught by her big head. "Fuck." She curses, it wasn't the fact that her head was too big for her body, just to big for the bars. Red knows that her head wouldn't fit, she tries to pull back but her head was then stuck.

"Ergh." She growls, knowing she fucked up. Red then tries pulling back, even though it hurts her head. Her teeth clench, tryig to contain some of the pain and anger. Then she felt herself pop out of the bars and fall from the window seal, off the dresser, and onto the hard ground. "Ugh." She groans as she slowly stands up. Red sighs as she realize, there isn't a way to get out of here.

...V

"She didn't say anything." The piano playing boy says as he sits back down at the tables, with a sigh. "How does Rosie know where she was?" He ask making Violet shrug, and also think of the same thing.

"Well Rosie has disappeared during parts of the last couple of days." Clementine says scratching her head. "Maybe she found her before."

"Sounds about right." Violet speaks up.

"Is she good?" AJ ask as he sits next to Clementine. The boy's hair was much more bigger since the first time Violet meet the two. "Will she hurt us."

"She won't." Violet says, remembering the incident a few nights ago. "There is a bunch of us and one of her." She says not trying to sound like she already knew her. "And we stripped her from her weapons." AJ nods looking at the tire swing.

"I'm going to go swing."

"Want me to push you, little man?" Louis ask making AJ nod as he stands up and starts running towards there, making Louis do the same.

"Boys." Violet And Clementine says together as they look at each other. "I hope you're right about her, Vi." Clem says.

"I know I am."

...

It was then night, Violet already finished her food as she grabs a second bowl, for the girl. Omar understood as he hands her another bowl, making Violet go into the dorms and towards her own dorm. Since there's little space, Violet put the girl in her own room, and decided to bunk with Louis or Clem.

She walks into her room, bowl in hand, and a candle in the other. Violet looks seeing the girl in red, not in bed. Her heart rate goes up slightly as she looks around, not seeing her. The blonde then checks behind the door not seeing her still. _Where is she?_ The girl walks in more and looks around. "I have food." Violet says. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Out of the corner of her right eye, she sees her closet. Violet sees it open and a figure walk out. The Blonde faces the girl and sees her go back and sit on her bed. "Did the food part convince?" Violet ask a bit harshly.

"I'd figured that I shouldn't try and kill a teenage girl." She says, sitting on the bed. "I have moral."

"Yeah, I remember." Violet says remembering her. "Here." She says handing the bowl to her. "Eat up." The dark haired girl nods and starts eating the fish.

"So," She says looking up to Violet. "Am I your prisoner...or?"

"You're not." Violet says. "In the morning we'll be showing around here."

"So I'm staying here no matter what? I don't get my freedom back?" Biolet says and turns her back away from her.

"If you don't like how we run, them we'll send you on your little marry way." She looks back barely with her good eye. "Ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl says finishing the food and putting the bowl down. "Tell Lois, it's Red." Biolet turns around and crosses her arms.

"It's _Louis _and what's _red_?" She ask confused and fed up with the girl.

"My name. It's Red." The dark brunette says laying down.

"I will." The blonde says as she grabs the bowl, leaning the candle. "Violet." She says before closing the door. Telling Red her own name.


	5. Time to wake up

...V

The morning light hits peacefully on Violet's face, from afar she seems at peace, but really, she's annoyed by the light. Her rest that night, after talking to the new girl, Red, made her restless. She hardly slept, maybe only for an hour. Even though she usually only sleeps five to three hours normally.

The blonde knew she has to get up, having to talk to _Lois _and the others about the black haired girl. Groans was then heard as she sits up, running her good eye. "Morning." The voice calls, making her look across the room at Louis. "Seems like you _didn't _sleep well." He points out.

"What's new about that?" She ask being sarcastic. Violet then stands up and twist her back, cracking it. She does it again to the other side and felt a few more pops.

"How was the girl last night?" Louis ask again as he puts on his shoes, Violet following behind.

"Well, her name is Red." Louis looks up in shock, his dark brown eyes wide.

"She spoke...to you?" He sounded as if he heard the cure of the walkers. Disbelief. Violet nods looking back down tying her left boot. "But...how?" Violet shrugs and stands up putting her dark purple vest on over her shirts.

"I'm going to get her up." The blonde says as she grabs her purple hair tie and puts her hair up in a tight ponytail, even though her hair isn't that long (a little bit pass her shoulders) it get's annoying. "Show her around, see if she want to stay or leave."

"You sure Clem's ok with that?" Louis making Violet look at him. "I mean. If the girl decides to stay."

"I'm pretty sure she won't, either way." Violet admits as she rubs the sleep out of her left eye. "I'll talk to her in a bit, and check, Alright?" He nods in agreement, as he grabs somethings. The blonde walks out the door and towards Clementine's room. Violet stands in front of the door and reaches for the knob, but the door flings open and there stood AJ. "Hey." Violet says. "Clem in there?"

"No." AJ says as he zips up his jacket. "I think she went to the restroom. What do you need?" He ask making Violet lightly smile.

"Just a Clem question is all." AJ nod, as he does the cute lip thing. When he seems stepical or questioning, his lip curls up a bit, making them look a bit bigger.

"Is it about the girl?" AJ ask making Violet nod. "Has she spoken yet?"

"Her name is Red." Violet says making AJ chuckle.

"Red can be a name?" He ask making Violet tilt her head up to the side and shrug.

"I guess it can be."

"Now there's two color names." Violet rolls her eye and hears someone walking up behind her. She turns seeing Clementine there.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi." Violet says after.

"Need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, about Red, the girl." Clementine nods as they both walk into her room, with AJ of course. "I was going to wake her up, show her around."

"Do you think she might attack one of us?" Violet shakes her head, remembering her when she first meet her, and last night, she has _morals_.

"No, I don't think she will."

"So she spoke to you?" Clementine ask. Making Violet nod. "Ok, keep a good eye on her, we can show her some of the chores too. First she'll go fishing with me and AJ, then hunting with you and Louis."

"Sounds alright with me." Violet says as she walks out the room. "I'm going to get her up then."

...R

_"Zack!" Dylan yells as the herd comes through. _

_"Dylan." Red whispers. "We need to get to somewhere safe, you can't yell." The brunette girl nods as fear still shows on her gental face. "He'll be alright, they all will." Red takes her arm and they start running. _

_Travis and his wife thought of getting supplies in town. But then there was a herd, splitting them all apart. Red finds a building and goes in, tapping the side of the building. They hear nothing, making the girl sigh and walk in more, still holding onto Dylan._

_They find another door and walk through, it was a small backroom for the store, nothing inside. "Ok, I'm going to block the door with the desk, Incase." Red said making the scared girl nod and sit on the ground. After a couple minutes Red joins Dylan and sighs in exhaustion. _

_"I...I saw my aunt get bit." Red looks at her in shock. "She's not gonna make it. Is she?" The jet black haired girl looks away from her and sighs._

_"Where?"_

_"Her neck." There was silents until Dylan started to sob. "She...She was like my mother." Red holds the vulnerable girl and rocks her back and forth. "I-I'm Sorry." _

_"Don't be sorry." Red kisses her forehead and holds her tightly. "It's ok, cry. You have to sometimes." _

_You have to sometimes._

_You have to sometimes._

"Hey?" A voice calls making Red's eyes shot open, She looks to her right seeing the girl from last night. Violet. "You alright?" The girl nods sitting up, facing the blonde.

"What is it?" Red ask looking at the one eyed girl. Dodging her question.

"I'm going to show you around." Violet says turning around. "You'll go fishing and then hunting, after will probably be around might fall." She explains. "For now, a tour." Violet heads towards the door but stops, and looks back. "Coming?" Red nods standing up and following the blonde.

"Where's all my stuff?" She ask. "You too my bag, bandanna, weapons."

"They're in the main hall." She says. "We are in the dorms." Violet stops and looks down the way we came. "We usually pair everyone up with two, besides me and Louis." She then turns and faces me sighing. "You and me, are sharing a room." Red then had a face, one saying that she had a question. Her left brow up and the other one down.

"Why weren't you in there last night?"

"Well, I don't-"

"Trust me?" She finished nodding.

"Know you." Violet says after. "I don't know you, plus you seem to be more of a loner." Red just nods, but fully believing in her. "But if you stay, we'll be sharing that room."

"Ok." The red hoodied girl says shrugging. "Where next?"

...

After being shown around and getting her stuff back, she put her pistol in it's hostel, and her knife it it's hostel. Her bandanna wrapped around her head, and her backpack on her back. She was preparing to go fishing, with a one legged girl and a small child.

"So, this is Clementine also known as Clem, and AJ." Red turns around looking at Violet and the other two. "They'll show you where we fish and how."

"Spear fishing, right?" Red ask making them all look at each other. "Went by there." Then there was a weight from behind her. Red felt herself go forward and looks back barely seeing a dogs ear. The girl yells as she hits the dirt covered ground and felt her chin split. She rolls over seeing Rosie there panting. "Hey...girl." Red says as she tries to regain her breath.

"Whoa girl!" Violet says.

"Come here girl." The dog gets off of Red and sits next to her, making the injured girl stand up. "You know her?" Clementine ask making Red nod and pet the girl.

"Yeah." The dog barks and wiggles her stub tail.

"You're bleeding." AJ points to Red's chin making her lightly touch it, she winces and pulls her hand back, seeing blood on her left middle finger. "I have a cloth." AJ says taking his bag off and handing her a clean rag.

"Thanks, kiddo." Red says as she uses the rag winces at the pain.

"You alrighf?" Violet ask making Red nod.

"I have worse scars." Red winks with her left eye, where her scar is placed. "Hey Rosie." Red lets her again and hands the rag back

To AJ. "Ok, let's head out then."

"Yep." AJ says smiling.


End file.
